Present
by Clefre
Summary: Kado dari Kushina untuk Minato adalah sebuah hal yang sangat tidak terduga. apakah kado  dari Kushina? RnR


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari 'A Gift From Magi'

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Pairing: MinaKushi

Warning: OOC maybe, Typo(s), AU, Anti-Klimaks, etc.

**Present**

Einzbern 'clef' Azure

Catatan jari kaki Zure,

Zure mau bikin fic yang pair-nya MinaKushi. Ini baru pertama kali, jadi mohon bimbingannya..

Oke, lanjut!

**-Eunjo-ya~-**

Besok adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu semua orang. Tidak terkecuali sepasang kekasih yang baru saja menikah.

Besok adalah hari natal. Saat dimana semua orang saling bertukar kado.

Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Sepasang kekasih yang baru menikah minggu lalu ini juga terkena _Euforia_ Natal. Didalam apartemen kecil mereka, ditemani dengan satu selimut, mereka berbincang-bincang.

"Minato, besok sudah hari Natal. Tetapi hingga hari ini, aku belum membuat satu kue-pun. Kuharap kau tidak marah, Minato." Ujar Kushina sedikit manja.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu bukan masalah," Ujar Minato sambil membelai wajah Kushina. "Lagipula, keuangan saat ini memburuk.."

"Iya. Kuharap, kau bisa mendapat pekerjaan itu." Sahut Kushina lembut.

Kushina dan Minato hidup dalam kesederhanaan. Semua bisa dibilang pas-pas-an. Itu semua terjadi karena Minato di PHK di Perusahaan Nuklir. Namun, bagaimanapun keadaan Minato, Kushina tetap menyayanginya.

* * *

><p>Salju turun begitu lebat. Hari Natal tahun ini tampak lebih putih dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya.<p>

Hari ini, Kushina memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar. Ia hendak mencari kado untuk Minato. Ia mengitari toko-toko di sekitar Konoha, hanya untuk mencari kado.

Lalu ia teringat sesuatu.

Ia teringat bahwa Minato sangat menyukai Ramen buatannya. Karena itu, ia berjalan menuju tempat perbelanjaan sekaligus melihat dompetnya.

Hanya ada kepingan logam 500 Yen dan 10 Yen.

Kushina tertunduk lemas. Uangnya tidak cukup untuk membeli bahan-bahan Ramen. Ia hanya bisa berjalan melewati toko-toko sayuran hingga ia akhirnya sampai didepan sebuah salon.

'Membeli Rambut'

'_Kurasa, aku bisa menjual rambutku,'_ Batin Kushina. Senyumannya sedikit mengembang.

Namun senyuman itu kembali pudar, mengingat bahwa Minato sangat menyukai rambut merahnya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku suka warna rambutmu,"<em>

"_Benarkah? Aku malah membencinya."_

"_.. Aku sungguh menyukai rambutmu.. Dan kini aku merasa bahagia karena telah memiliki dirimu."_

"_Benarkah?"_

_Sang _Konoha's Yellow Flash_ itu pun tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya._

"_... Terimakasih."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Kushina, sejak kapan kau menyukai dan merawat rambutmu?" Tanya Mikoto, teman lama Kushina yang merupakan istri Fugaku Uchiha penasaran.<em>

"_... Semenjak aku jatuh cinta dengan Minato. Rambut inilah yang membawaku kepada pasangan hidupku- seperti Benang Merah takdir.."_

* * *

><p>Dengan berat hati, Kushina menjual rambutnya. Helai demi helai rambutnya dipotong,dan sedikit rasa sakit terbesit dihatinya.<p>

'_Maafkan aku, Minato.'_ Batin Kushina.

Kini, rambut merah _The Red Habanero_ itu menjadi pendek. Tadinya sepinggang menjadi sebahu. Ia mendapatkan 20.000 Yen dari hasil penjualan rambutnya.

Kushina kembali ke tempat perbelanjaan dan membeli bahan-bahan Ramen dengan perasaan sedikit senang dan sakit.

"Kuharap, Minato tidak akan marah," Bisiknya lirih dalam perjalanan pulang.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tadaima<em>, Kushi."

Sesosok lelaki berambut pirang pulang dengan membawa sekantung plastik.

"Ah, Minato. _Okaeri_. Duduklah di meja makan," Ujar Kushina sembali menutupi kepalanya dengan kain. Minato menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa dengan rambutmu, Kushi?"

"... Aku menjual rambutku. Maafkan aku," Kushina tertunduk. Ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap Minato, suaminya tersebut.

".. T-tapi untuk apa?" Minato membelai kepala Kushina dengan lembut.

"Untuk membuat ini,"

Betapa terkejutnya Minato melihat semangkuk ramen yang dipegang oleh Kushina. ".. Terimakasih." Ujarnya singkat.

"Bukan masalah, Minato."

"Harusnya kau tak perlu menjual rambutmu," ujar Minato ringan sambil menatap istrinya, tatapan yang begitu lembut.

"Oh, aku juga akan memberikan Hadiah Natal untukmu." Ujar Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Pejamkanlah matamu."

Tanpa ragu, Kushina menutup kedua belah matanya. Ia sedikit penasaran dengan tingkah Minato.

"Tunggu sebentar..."

Cup.

Bibir keduanya menyatu. Mungkin terlihat _simple_, namun Minato mengubah ciuman itu menjadi ciuman yang begitu mesra.

Kushina memerah. Semerah rambutnya.

"... Selamat Natal," Bisik Minato.

"Aku masih memiliki satu kado lagi," Sahut Kushina masih dengan wajahnya merah yang sedikit memudar. "Coba tebak."

"... Emh..."

Minato masih memikirkan semua jawaban yang terlintas dibenaknya. Kushina tertawa kecil.

"Aku hamil, Minato."

Minato terbelalak kaget. Ia juga menyadari satu hal. Natal tahun ini berbeda. Salju putih yang semakin banyak, bersama kebahagiaan yang turun lebih istimewa.

".. Ah... Aku tidak sabar menjadi Ayah.."

Kushina tertawa kecil dan mengelus-elus perutnya. Kelak akan ada bayi luar biasa yang lahir dari sana.

"Kushi, aku memberinya nama Naruto." Ujar Minato sambil tersenyum riang. Matanya berbinar jenaka, sungguh lucu.

"Darimana kau tahu anak kita laki-laki?" Tanya Kushina sedikit heran, kepada Minato yang sedang lahap memakan Ramen-nya.

"Kalau perempuan, namanya menjadi Naruko," Minato tersenyum lebar saat menyampaikan usulnya.

Kushina terkekeh mendengar kata-kata suaminya itu. Nama 'Naruko' dan 'Naruto' itu memang jarang didengar.

"Nama Naruto kuambil dari nama ini," Sahut Minato sambil menunjuk ke arah benda berwarna putih segi yang terlihat seperti bunga di mangkuknya.

"Naruto?" Tanya Kushina skeptis. "Kelak ia akan menjadi anak langganan di _Ichiraku Ramen_,"

Lalu keduanya tertawa, menghabiskan sisa malam natal mereka dengan menghias pohon Natal. Sebuah 'Naruto' tergantung diantaranya.

Tanda dari sebuah pengharapan. Mereka berharap 'Naruto maupun Naruko lahir dengan selamat'

"_Terimakasih tuhan. Kau mempertemukan aku dengan dirinya,"_

"_Kekasih yang selalu kucintai, seumur hidupku."_

_**Present**_

_**Hadiahku, maupun Hadiahmu tidak begitu penting. Yang paling penting hanyalah seberapa kau mengerti tentang diriku ini.**_

One Shot MinaKushi

**Present**

~Fin~

**Banyak yang maksa ya? Maaf kalau begitu..**

**Zure masih umur 13 tahun, jadi engga bisa bikin adegan ciuman yang pol-pol-an, soalnya Zure sendiri aja belum pernah nyoba #Plak**

**Maaf kalo agak ngaco!**

**Jangan lupa baca serial Ashita ya!**

_**Gomenasai and Arigatou.**_

**Review ya! review ya! review ya! *PIGGY EYES***

Mind To Review

Flame/Concrit dibutuhkan -u-


End file.
